1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of compensating for printing quality of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are apparatuses for transferring image signals onto a printing medium that is a recording medium as a visible image according to a digital signal input from a computer or a scanner. Image forming apparatuses may include a laser beam printer for forming images by using electrostatic latent images. A color laser beam printer that forms color images may use toners of different colors, for example, yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K) colors. When a user of the color laser beam printer wants to print a color image, the color laser beam printer mixes the toners of different colors to print the color image. In particular, in order to provide the color image of high printing quality, unit images, each of which is formed by each of the colors, should overlap each other accurately.